Fox Emblem
by Erora
Summary: When Hinata was kidnapped she was saved by a boy about her age. Then when he tells her he's a half demon and he becomes her pet/friend, but what is he hiding and how will this effect her? Who is he really?
1. Fox Magic

Ello, everyone

Ello, everyone! I don't really know what to say. I came up with this story idea just a few minutes ago. I hope you like it.

I don't own Naruto or any of that crude!

Chapter 1: Fox Magic

Hiashi jumped threw the trees surrounding his home village. Just hours ago his daughter had gone missing. No one knew where she was and he feared the worst. The diplomat from Kiwi was gone too, which only proved to up his worry more. 'Please let her be safe…' he silently prayed.

Hinata blinked, she felt like her bed was moving. Then she realized, she wasn't in her bed. The young Hyuga's eyes flew open as she realized she had been gagged and bound. The girl struggled agents the arm holding her in place. Tears beginning to form in her eyes, she tried to scream. Her inability to do so only made her cry harder. Her captor stopped suddenly, whirling around and throwing a kunai into a bush behind him. "Who's there?" The man asked.

The ninja dropped his charge to the ground, not bothering to be gently with the young girl. He had light gray hair and black eyes, a Kiwi headband on. For a second he heard nothing except the rustling of the leaves. The diplomat began to question whether what he had heard was just in his head when he turned and saw something rather strange. Two blue orbs starring at him from up in one of the trees.

Hinata starred at the blue orbs staring straight past her at her kidnaper. Then they shifted to gaze at her. The two locked gazes for a moment, her frantic lavender eye's gazing into the confused blue ones. The two's gaze was interrupted by the gruff shout of, "Who's there?" Hinatas eyes began to tear up as an arm grabbed her around the waist and hosted her up on to his shoulder. She silently pleaded for the person the blue eyes belonged to help her.

The Kiwi Nin threw the kunai at the person. What jumped out wasn't what he expected. Standing in front of him was a boy no older that the charge he was carrying. There was one major difference though, the boy had small blonde fox ears and fox tail. "What the…" was all he managed before the boys eyes changed to a blood red and he attacked.

Hinata didn't know what happened. One minute she was on her kidnapers shoulder and the next she was in blonde boys arms. She looked up at his face and saw the blue eyes that had been looking at her. Carefully, he sat her down and cut her bonds with one of his clawed hands. Then he sat cross-legged across from her. "Are you ok?" He asked quietly. Hinata only nodded, the ears and tail swaying behind him mesmerized her. "Don't worry about that guy, I only knocked him out." The blonde gestured over to the body of the Kiwi Nin behind him. This time he was bound and gagged. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when one of his ears twitched. "I have to go…" he got up and turned but stopped a few steps away. "Here…so you can call me if you need me again." He put a small necklace around her neck; it was a small whistle it had a fox tail making a spiral and a fox head making where you blew into it, it also had two blue gems as the eye's and a red gem in the center of the spiral. "My names Naruto, what's yours?" he asked. "H…Hinata…" she stuttered. The boy smiled. "Hinata…I like that." The girl blushed. Then in a small pillar of fire he changed into a small blonde fox. The fox turned a grinned at her before it jumped away. Then her father jumped down in front of her.

"Hinata, are you ok? What happened?" he asked. She nodded, "I was saved by a boy." Her father looked at her questioningly. "He said his name was Naruto, he…he had fox ears and a tail…" She began to tell her father everything but he interrupted her telling her that it was impossible. "But it's not he gave me this necklace see!" She lifted it up for him to see. "Hinata, quite being silly. There is nothing there but a locket your mother gave you." Her father picked her up and motioned for the branch members that had fallowed him to get the Kiri Nin behind him. Hinata looked at the whistle that she could see but her father couldn't. 'Why can't he see it?' she wondered looking at the whistle. She never noticed the blonde fox that followed her all the way home. When she got home she was drowned in hugs from her mother. Then, after answering many questions, she was allowed to go to her room.

When she turned around after she closed her door she came face to face with the boy from the woods. The Hyuga heiress squeaked in surprise jumping backwards her heart racing. "Hi!" he said, his tail wagging enthusiastically. Her heart slowed seeing who it was. "What are you doing here?" She asked a little irritated. " I followed you here." He grinned. She sighed "Won't your parents be worried with you being gone?" She asked. His tail quit wagging. "I don't have any parents…" He said, his ears drooping. Hinata took a sharp breath , "Oh, well then you could stay with me then." She said. Naruto's tail instantly began to wag excitedly at the news. "But how come my father can't see the whistle you gave me?" She asked. "It's the Kistene magic on it at work." He said scratching his head.

He sighed at her confused look. "In other words, there is some fox magic on it that keeps people I don't consider an ally, friend, or enemy from knowing you carry my emblem, or symbol." He smiled at her. "I find it best that people don't know such things, people in Konoha don't tolerate my kind to well…" he let the sentence hang in the air as his eye's drifted to past memories. "Well, what about you? How am I going to keep you here without my father knowing?" she asked. "Get your father to come to the pound tomorrow, tell him you want a dog. If he argues tell him that if you had a dog, things like what nearly happened last night wouldn't be able to happen so easily. Then just look for me when you come to pick one out." He smiled at her. "Well, see ya tomorrow Hinata-chan."

With that the boy transformed into a fox again and jumped out her window. The Hyuga heiress slowly started to get dressed. She had a lot to think about, but it all lead to one thing, there was something that the boy wasn't telling her. 'I wonder what it is?' she didn't get much further into the thought before sleep overcame her.

Hinata looked at the small fox in her arms, persuading her father had been easier then she had thought. 'Well, now he has a place to stay…' she thought. She looked down at the fox, which was looking around at its surroundings its tail wagging excitedly. Its back paws twitched against her stomach every now and again where they hung down and its front paws continued to lay relaxed on her arms. 'If I didn't know I would say he was just a regular fox…' she thought, but if anyone looked closely enough they could see the hidden intelligence in its deep blue eye's.

Hiashi watched his daughter carry her new dog and contemplated why he had gotten her the pup. She had been right that if there had been a dog in her room at the time of her kidnapping then they probably would have found out sooner. Yet, he hated dogs, but something about that one just drew him in. 'You almost can't hate it…' he mused. 'But why did she name it Naruto?' he wondered thinking of his deceased friends dead son. He didn't ponder on the thought long because they had just arrived home.

Well this is the first chapter. Yes, both Hinata and Naruto have vary good speech for kids so young, but Hinata was raised by the Hyugas and well you'll learn about Naruto later on. I hope you like how this story turns out. Heck, I don't even know how this story is going to turn out.


	2. New Team

Well, here is the next chapter

Well, here is the next chapter. I think that this story is going to be one of my better one's. I don't know though. Well wish me luck!

Sadly, I don't own Naruto...

Chapter 2: New Team

Hinata sat at the back of the classroom; she had just passed the test to become a Gennin. (Spelling?) At her feet was a small yellow fox, not that anyone new of course. She looked down at the animal. 'I hope he's listening, I'm not going to explain anything to him when he wakes up.' She decided seeing him curled up. She had no need to worry he was listening vary closely how the teams would be made up. The fox had to know who would be on their team. "Team seven Harano Sakura, Kiba, and Shino your instructor will be Kurenai" Iruka didn't even pause at the shrieks from the class banshee, " Team eight Yamasai Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Choji Asuma" Yet another shriek, "And Team Ten will be Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata and Tyuya Your instructor will be Hatake Kakashi"

Hinata almost groaned from getting paired up with the Uchiha. She hated him with a fiery passion because he had tried to set Naruto on fire once when he had caught him on the Academy grounds. The young Hyuga looked down at her friend, she knew he was having similar thoughts.

Naruto almost growled, doing so would give him away, in finding who was on his friend's team. 'What did I d in a past life to deserve this?' the young fox questioned, he shared Hinata's hate for the Uchiha. Though, nearly losing your tail to the said person tended to do that.

"For most of you your Sensei will be here shortly but Team Ten you had better get comfy, you may be here a while." With that the Chunnin left. He had the snake mistress waiting for him in his apartment. The man smiled at the thought, rushing home.

Within minutes everyone's new Sensei arrived and collected their students, until finally they where the only one's in the room. Hinata went over to one of the back windows, in other words one of the ones closer to the ground, and opened it. The exchange only took a few second; Naruto jumped out of the window, cast the gengustu that made him look like a dog, and then jumped back in into Hinata's arms. Sasuke rolled his eyes but Tyuya just stared.

Hinata pulled out a small rubber ball and began to play a game of "fetch" with Naruto. '_So, you know anything about him?_' Hinata asked throwing the ball. '_Ya, he's always late for everything and he's a well-known pervert. He's also known as the Copy Cat Ninja._' '_Why?_' '_He has a sharingon in his left eye. He wasn't born with it but where he got it I have no idea._' The two's conversation went on without the other occupants in the room knowing. The two friends had formed a telepathic link due to Hinata always wearing the necklace he gave her all the time. '_Hinata…I think we can trust Tyuya but the Uchiha and Hatake I'm not so sure about._' '_I was going to say the same thing. I think we can practice together, you know the fox/Hyuga team we've got up._' '_Ok._' The two continued to talk for almost an hour until Naruto got tired of running after the small rubber ball. Then they just sat down and Hinata bean to bet him. Almost an hour passed with them in this fashion until Hinata had to get up. 'That is it! If he doesn't show up in the next ten minutes, I'll go find him myself!' She screamed in her head. At that point she finally notices the fight going on between her other two teammates. "Will you just shut-up?" Tyuya yelled at the Uchiha. "Well, then quit playing that annoying stick." The arrogant brat said in his usual cool tone. "I've already said, IT IS A FLUTE!! Also, I'm practicing it because it is my weapon!" the read head fumed. "Well, practice on your own time." He then tuned out the screeching girl. "Tyuya, its no use he's done tuned us out." Hinata sighed. "That little #!&. I'm going to &! kill him one of these days!" she stalked to the opposite side of the classroom. Hinata followed with Naruto close at her heels.

"I feel the same way!" the Hyuga heiress sighed exasperated plopping down next to her. "Why don't you play for me a little? He wont here, too busy brooding." Naruto jumped into her lap as she said this. Tyuya looked at him for a moment before she shrugged and began to play. She played a melody she hade up, it was beautiful and even though it was frantic and fast passed something about it was soothing. It was almost as if two flutes where playing, one a frantic fast melody in forte and another playing a soft pleasant melody that to someone listening sounded louder than the other melody.

Tyuya put the flute in her lap as she finished, the last note she had played still ringing in the air. "That was amassing…" Hinata said breathlessly. "Thanks, I wrote it myself…" Tyuya said blushing slightly, at her music getting complimented. "I have to ask though, how did you get the second tune in there? It sounded like two flutes where playing, each with a different melody." Hinata wondered, being from her clan she knew how to play the piano, flute, Clarinet, and Violin. (Not to mention Naruto taught her how to play Beethoven's Ninth with a peace of grass…) "I don't really know, my dad says it's my mom's blood in me. She used to be a sound ninja. She taught me to play the flute and how to use it as a weapon; she was showing me how to make gengutsus with it until she died six month ago on a mission." Tyuya forced herself not to cry.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Hinata said knowing how she felt. "I lost my mom when I was four. She died giving birth to my younger sister." The two sat in silence for a short period of time, listening to the tick of the clock. "Well, sense where on the same team how about we help each other out?" Tyuya suggested turning to look at her. Hinata gave her a puzzled look. "Sense we both lost our moms, and we have to be on Mr. Brooder's team, why don't we be friends. We could you know talk to each other about stuff we can't really talk to anyone else other than another girl, give each other advice, just be there for the other when we need to be. Also, we can help the other keep there temper under control around the Uchiha." Hinata slowly began to smile at the idea. "That sounds like a great idea." Hinata said a smile spread across her face. "Ok, then lets shake on it." Tyuya held up her hand, which Hinata took, both girls smiled at each other happy with the new friendship between them.

The classroom doors opened at that moment and guess who decided to walk in…non other than Hatake Kakashi. "My first impression of you…I hate you." Was the first thing he said looking them over a moment. "Meet me up on the roof in ten minutes." With that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Hinata and Tyuya looked at each other, and then Hinata put Naruto down on the ground as the two got up. They walked out side by side, both ignoring the boy behind them.

The group arrived on the rough and sat down. Hinata in the middle, Tyuya to her right, and Sasuke to her left. "Ok, lets start wit your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams. Uuuuuuum, tomato-head you go first." He pointed to a read faced Tyuya. "Sensai, why don't you go first sense we don't know anything about you?" Hinata quickly said seeing her new friend was upset.

"Ok, well my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are of no concern to you, I don't have any dislikes that concern you and my dream…you don't need to now that either. Now, tomato-head, your turn." Again he pointed to Tyuya.

"My NAME is Tyuya. My likes are my new friend Hinata and playing and writing music for my flute. My dislikes include badly written or played music, snobs who don't have any appreciation for music," she said this sending a death glare to one pompous brat (if you haven't already figured this out I spend a majority of my time thinking of new names to call Mr. King of the Emo's) "I also don't like people who judge others for there appearance or parents. I'd have to say that my dream is to become a great Konochi known for my destructive flute playing." The girl beamed. "Ok…your turn white eye's."

Hinata ignored the name and said, "My name is Hyuga Hinata. My likes are my new friend Tyuya, my dog Naruto, and learning new jutsu's. My dislikes are my clan's rules, my clan's fighting style, people who hate animals," She shot a brief yet fierce glare at said animal hater, "and people who rely on there bloodlines to get them threw life instead of here actual strength. My dream is to become the first Hyuga known for something other than my clan or anything that has to do with it, I also wouldn't mind being the first woman Hokage at some point." She smiled proudly at that. 'Ok, I've got a new Anko, A dreamer, and An avenger… just my luck…' He mentally sighed.

"Well, now that that is done I have to say, meet me tomorrow at training ground seven. Be there at six and don't eat any breakfast or you'll puke." With that the Jounin disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Both girls looked at one another as the Uchiha got up to leave. Shortly after he left both girls broke into a fit of giggles because of the strangest of the situation. "I'll go ahead and warn you, Kakashi-sensei is late for everything by at least and hour, usually more." Hinata managed threw the giggles. "Also, go ahead and eat breakfast. You'll have an hour to digest it." Both girls started to calm down but one look at the other made them break into another fit of giggles. "Hey Hinata, do you want to train with me in the morning tomorrow? It would help us get to know each other better, you now sense we ARE a team and all." Tyuya asked still giggling a bit. "Sure, I need a sparing partner I can practice my new style with." Then a bark and small growl startled the two girls. Both looked to find Naruto growling at them accusingly. "You can come too Naruto. Don't worry." Tyuya said picking the puppy up off the ground and placing him in her lap. The dog seemed to grin then started wagging its tail, thumping it on Tyuya's stomach ever now and again. Both girls giggled at the dog. "Well, see ya tomorrow Tyuya-chan, my father expects me to be home soon." "Ya, mine too." The girls said there good-bye's and parted ways.

'It looks like I was right, they will make the perfect team.' Naruto thought to himself running to keep up with his friend. 'I'll have to watch the Uchiha though. I don't trust him at all. He reeks of anger, not a good quality in a kit.' The fox thought, though young, he was really mature. '_Naruto-kun, do you think that Tyuya can help me?_' Hinata asked, she knew that her friend was really good at judging how strong someone was. She never questioned him on that. '_Yes Hinata, I think that your and her fighting styles will compliment each other greatly. She attacks mostly_ _with long-range attack. While yours are mostly close range attacks. Thought you both have some attacks that are the opposite it is about equal. Not to mention, you aren't that good at gengutsus while she could be really good with that flute of hers._' The fox explained. '_Ok, we'll see tomorrow._' '_I forgot to mention, I'm impervious to sound attacks so while she distracted the enemy I could attack while you destroy anyone who gets within 100 meters of her._' The fox sensed her worries that he had no place in this. '_Ok, that's great. I can't wait to see._' The two talked about random things the rest of the way home.

As soon as Hinata could she went to her room and closed the door. As soon as the door click shut, Naruto transformed. Hinata turned and blushed slightly. Standing in front of her was Naruto in his human form. He was just a little taller than she was, his eye's where a beautiful shade of blue, for the most part. There was yellow going in streaks, kinda like sun rays, from the vertical pupil he had, which was red, it really gave him a fox or cat like appearance. The teen had slightly elongated canines that poked out onto his lower lip slightly. Not to mention he had short claws. The boy's hair was blonde but it had black on the tips of all the spikes it shot up as. He also had pronounced whisker marks.

"Well, Hinata I think that I finally found the summons you wanted." Naruto said his voice like a growl and purr of a cat and dog mixed. Naruto, being half demon, could travel to the summon realm. He had been going there a lot in search of a summon Hinata wanted and had read about. He pulled out a summon scroll and unrolled it. There was only one name on the scroll. 'Hikoshi Anya…' Hinata thought in aw, mostly at the fact the girl did exist and so did her summons. 'Well, my summons now…' She thought as she signed it. Then she summoned her summons…

Ok, now don't hate me. I have left off here for a reason. You don't get to know what she summons yet. I'll leave hints…maybe…not sure yet. I just know that I have planed to reveal her summons in the chunnin exams, which won't be to far away because I'm lazy. I'll probably never write a chapter this long again but maybe I will, haven't decided yet. I do know that yes, Naruto will play a bigger roll in the next chapter and yes, I will not tell you what is going to happen. You'll just have to wait. Keep reading, and PLEASE I'M BEGGIN ON THE GOUND ON ONE NEE!! REVIEW!! I NEED THE REVIEWS BECAUSE IF I DON'T GET REVIEW'S I LOSE INTREST IN THE STORY CAUSE I THINK NO ONE LIKES IT SO IF YOU FAVORITE IT REVIEW!! Ok that's out of my system. See ya!


	3. Enemies & Friends Part 1

Here is the next chapter, I am going to try to

Here is the next chapter, I am going to try to update as soon as I can but don't expect too much. I am really don't know who the pairing are going to be, I want you opinion. Review and tell me what you think on the chapter and whom you think the pairings should be.

I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did…

Chapter 3: Enemies & Friends Part 1

(Ok, I'm going to skip the test. Pretty much what happens is that Hinata and Tyuya try to team up on Kakashi but fail. Then the Uchiha tries to attack and fails. In the end the stuck up brat gets tied to the log and is the one that Hinata and Tyuya are not supposed to feed. Hinata hears his stomach growl and, cursing her kind nature, offers him some food. Then Tyuya offers to share her food with Hinata. Kakashi comes out and tells them they pass thus Team Seven is born. So we come to where I am writing…)

Hinata reluctantly gave to cat to its owner for the sixth time that week. 'Poor thing…' She couldn't help but think. '_Ya right, that cat is getting just what it deserves._' Naruto said. Hinata sighed. Her teammates, had they heard, would have agreed.

"Well, Team Seven your next mission is to help reshingle…" that's when hell froze over. "NO! I can't take it anymore! These missions are for Academy students, not Gennin! If I have to catch that poor cat one more time I'm going to gentle fist someone so hard their grandchildren will feel the effects!" Everyone looked at the normally quiet Hyuga. Hinata, a reddish tint to her face, turned bright crimson when she realized what she had done.

'Definitely not who I expected to blow up first…' Iruka thought really surprised. '_Way to go Hinata!!_' Naruto cheered her on. "Hinata, you know why you can't have any missions other than D rank. You're still just Gennin, your not experienced enough to take on any more complicated missions." Iruka explained.

"I understand that Iruka-sensai, but think about it. We are supposed t be ninja, not helpers. The things you have us do you could have the academy students do as a teamwork exercise then you could keep all the money instead of having to pay us. If you did that it would help out the economy and not to mention speed up the learning process, then by the time they would be gennin you would already know who works best together and as what team. You wouldn't have to base it off scores because as a ninja deception is one of our biggest tools and as student could just fake being dead last just to get everyone else to underestimate them. What would happen then? You would end up with an unbalanced team. Also, we as Gennin aren't going to get the experience we need by hanging out in the village as nannies, we need to be on the field. Gaining the experience we need threw hard work and effort. Also, so we can actually take more missions and be better prepared for what we will have to face when we do get those harder missions. I just don't understand what you hope to accomplish by giving us these simple mission except to get us to think being a ninja is easy, when it's not…" The girl finished up her length explanation leaving every adult stunned.

'She has a point…' the third thought. He pulled out a file from the bottom of the stack, 'This should be a pretty easy one to start with…' "Ok Team Seven, sense you thought of this we shall try it out with your team. Here is a C rank mission; it is a simple escort mission to Wave. The client is a bridge builder named Tazuma, please send him in." He motioned to one of the ninja standing in the room. In a few seconds one of the doors opened to reveal a man about in his mid thirties with a shake bottle in his hand.

"This is the ninja's I get for my money, a bunch of brats!" he said glaring down at each of the Gennin. "I can assure you Mr. Tazuma these are some of our finest gennin…" The old drunk cut him off saying, "OK…just meet me at the gate in an hour…" the bridge builder turned on his heels and walked out.

'_Be careful of him Hinata, he smells like he is lying about something…I don't know what thought…_' Naruto growled. '_OK, I will._' Hinata and Tyuya walked out together. It didn't take long to get to the Hyuga mansion. "Father, I have a C rank mission. I will be gone for a few weeks in Wave." Hinata reported to her father. "Yes, thank you. You may go." The man didn't even turn around, had he; he would have seen Tyuya standing right behind Hinata trying not to laugh. Both girls walked out of the room as calmly as they could but as soon as the door was shut they ran down to Hinata's room laughing the entire way.

"Your Father is about as bad as mine is!!" Tyuya giggled sitting on Hinata's bed as the girl got her stuff together. "Really, I thought my dad was a one of a kind…" Hinata said truly surprised. "Nope, the only difference is that my dad wouldn't have noticed you because he is so drunk all the time. I drought he would notice if I brought a guy there one night and decided to have a little fun with him…if you get my drift…" Hinata turned to her smirking friend. "TYUYA!" She said. "What! It's the truth, though I'm not willing to test it out."

The room got quiet after that, and remained so for several minutes. "Hey Hinata, can I ask you something?" Tyuya said staring at Naruto. "Ya…" Hinata answered not really paying attention. "Why dose Naruto look like a fox?" She asked simply. Hinata stopped packing, '_Crap, I knew it…_' Naruto thought. '_You knew she had figured it out?_' Hinata asked. '_No that she could see threw my magic. You see some people just aren't affected by fox magic. I had hoped she wasn't one of them but looks like she is. That means she can see that I am a fox when I'm like this but she can't see that I'm half demon. Don't worry about that. No one can see threw a demon transformation._' The entire conversation took mere seconds.

"I don't know, but hey, don't point it out. My dad will make me give him up if you do, also people might get suspicious because of the Kyuubi attack a few years ago. He may have a little fox in him but he is a loyal dog at heart." '_Thanks a lot…_' Naruto said sarcastically. Tyuya nodded, "Ok, I will. Also, how did you come up with that fighting style of yours? I've never seen or heard of anything like it." "I came up with it on my own, that's why I offered to help you." The girl finished packing and slung the bag onto her back. Both girls walked to Tyuyas small apartment, which was deserted at the time and got Tyuyas stuff before heading out to the gate.

The girls arrived to find that their teammate and sensei was already there along with the bridge builder. "Ok, let's head out." Kakashi said. 'At this rate Sasuke will be trying to leave sooner than later. The girls get along grate in the fact they've managed to become close friend in a matter of weeks, but they tend to leave Sasuke out of everything.' He pondered looking at the two girls walking side by side in front of him. 'Also, why do I get the feeling I'm overlooking something?' He pondered looking at Hinata's dog.

Hinata and Tyuya walked side by side for almost a mile, they talked about irrelevant things. Who liked who, who did what, and such; they looked to be so caught up in there conversation that they didn't notice anything else. The two girls where really keeping a close eye on everything. Their eye's where darting everywhere, only meeting every few seconds before looking elsewhere. The two had picked up the habit of doing this inside the city, now they did it without thinking.

'_Did you see that puddle?_' Naruto asked. '_Ya, I think Tyuya did too._' She answered, sharing a knowing glance between her friends. The two's conversation didn't miss a beat as they strode past it, almost uncaringly. The group passed the puddle, then guess what happened. The demon brothers rose from the water and attack Kakashi, "killing" him.

The Ginin barley had a chance to think, they took the defensive almost out of reflex. Tyuya pulled out her flute and readied it. Hinata took her new fighting style. She was standing with her heels together her feet spread apart slightly making a V. She had her left arm out strait beside her with her hand in a knife strike. Her right arm was stick in out in front of her, hand pointing up and palm out.

The demon brothers introduced themselves with a short degrading speech about how much more powerful they where but was interrupted halfway threw when Hinata yelled at them to hurry it up already. So they attacked, one was caught in a gengutsu by Tayuya's flute playing. The other came at Hinata. The Hyuga wrapped the chain around her left arm and yanked the demon brother towards her. The missing-nin was dragged forward; Hinata misjudged her strength and pulled too hard. The nin flew at her and she only barley dodged getting hit, but not before she patted his chest and gut.

Sasuke came and placed a kunai at his neck. The action was unnecessary; the demon brother had been dead before he even hit the ground. Hinata Landed in a crouch, her left arm out like I had been before but her right arm was been so her hand was going diagonal in front of her face. The girl got up and looked at the man she had killed. "Sasuke you don't need to do that..." she said in a whisper. "What do you mean? He could get up any minute..." the Hyuga shook her head. "No, he's…he's …he's dead." She finally managed to whisper. The center of Konoha's most arrogant brooding social circle bent down to check but stopped when he saw the blood pouring from the dead mans mouth, there was already a pool of it on the ground.

Hinata stared at the man for a moment before what she had done caught up with her. The Hyuga fell to her knees emptying her stomach on the ground. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Tyuya crouched next to her. Her friend pulled the girl into a hug; the girl promptly broke down into sobs. The girl sat and sobbed on her friends shoulder, she failed to notice Kakashi's reappearance.

When the body had been disposed of and the other Demon Brother tied to a tree, the small band of ninja walked about another half mile before stopping for the night. (Insert sob story and team agreeing to go here)

Ok, here is the next chapter I would put it all in one chapter but I've got to break it up into two parts. I hope you liked this chapter. Well, for all that want to know I am vary grateful for all the reviews. They are the main things that are keeping me writing. Please excuse my awful spelling, Spell Check only goes so far. I will keep writing or at least try to. I'm aiming for a chapter every two weeks but I don't know yet. I'll try though. I'll up date as soon as I can. Keep reading and please REIVEIW tell me what you think. Also, tell me who you think Hinata should be paired with. I'm taking it into consideration, though there is no poll. My vote counts for the majority in the end, but I'll take your opinion into account. Thank you and please keep reading.


	4. Enemies & Friends Part 2

Hello again. I am happy with the reviews I've got but I'm not getting a lot. Please people I've looked on my reader traffic thing. I've gotten 2501 people reading this thing…Review…Please! Well, on with the story.

Chapter 4: Enemies & Friends Part 2

Hinata rolled over in on her mat. It had been three days sense "the incident", as she had come to call it, and she had barely gotten any sleep. Her mind kept showing her images of the man she had killed, replaying it over and over in her mind. Like an old horror movie that was all too real.

'_You know you can always talk about it…_' Naruto said. The Hyuga looked at the fox kit, it's blue eyes staring at her with his quit, hidden intelligence. '_I can't…I just can't…I have to find a way to fix this…I don't know how I can fight anyone again knowing that I can kill them in one hit…_' she shuddered, a chill going down her spin despite the warm weather. '_Well, I've got an idea…if you're willing to listen that is…_' The Hyuga contemplated it for a moment then got up and searched for a good place to train.

She leapt off to the small clearing she had found. It was secluded and a little ways form the camp. "Ok, much better…" Naruto jumped down from the trees I his Human form. He had the same blue eyes and yellow…fur? He had grown about an inch taller than Hinata. He still had small claws and fangs along with read around the outside of his silted pupils. He was wearing a black shirt and pants. The fox boy leaned on a tree, his tail swaying behind him slowly.

"Ok, well the idea I had was that you could learn how to put chakra into a persons joints, thus paralyzing them. Then in you attached chakra strings to there bones and muscles then you could control them via chakra strings or by a technique I came up with…" he looked at her waiting for her reaction. Hinata stared into space for a long moment. 'I could use this and then I could still fight in the Chunin exams and not have to worry about killing one of my friends.'

With that realization she agreed. The girl practiced for hours, fueled by her desperation to not become a killer. When she finally collapsed from over exertion Naruto picked her up bridal style. 'It's amazing how her system seems to work so well with my chakra…I honestly thought that it would harm her…being you know… more volatile...and them being able to sense it…' He thought. 'Yes, even I must admit she is strong for a human. I didn't expect her to last this long. Watch her closely though kit, the chakra could react to her emotions any moment. Especially sense she has killed for the first time. Also, I doubt that they will find her the chakra is changed some when it goes to her.' Naruto nodded in agreement to the voice in his head. 'I hope she wont be too shaken up by the experience, I remember when I killed for the first time…it was a vary painful experience…' He shuddered remembering the nightmares that had haunted his dreams after that first kill.

He arrived at the campsite and tucked Hinata in. Then he transformed into a fox and snuggled up close to her. 'Do you think that it will be enough? I mean, she was powerful before I met her but I had to put that seal on her to keep it silent…do you think it will awaken soon?' He asked greatly worried for his friend. 'Don't fret over what is to come. What comes will come, nothing can stop it. If it happens then so be it, if it dose not then thank kami. Her future will play out like it is supposed to, we are here to merely steer her in the right direction, remember that.' The half demon nodded. 'I know, but I do wish I knew more so I could do all I can to help her…' He sighed as sleep overtook him.

Team Seven rode in the boat in science, well almost. Hinata and Tyuya where talking together in whispers. "Hinata, please talk to me. I need to know how you're doing. Just tell me how you feel, and I don't mean what you think I want to hear…" the girl gave her friend a vary worried look. Hinata had almost completely stopped eating; she also had circles under her bloodshot eyes.

"I'm fine, I've just been having a lot of nightmares…" the girl didn't go into detail. "You want to talk about it?" Tyuya asked. "I'm just worried what if I can't make my style less deadly, if I can't then I wont' be able to be in the Chunin exams and then father will disown me or put me into the branch house. Not to mention that if I do participate I might have to fight someone we know…I just don't think I can do it…" she said deciding to tell her friend a few of her worries.

"Hinata…You are the kindest, strongest, bravest, and most gentle person I know. If anyone can take such a deadly technique and turn it docile then it's you." The girl said. "Also, the chances of the entire rookie nin getting into the chunin exams are vary slim. I doubt it'll happen." Hinata smiled. "Thanks…" she whispered. "It's no problem, you'd do the same for me." Tyuya smiled at her.

The two talked about this and that the rest of the way there then as they got out Kakashi shouted, "Duck!" as he tackled Tazuma to the ground. The rookies did so without a second thought. When the got up embedded into a tree was a sword, and standing on it was a man. "Zabuzza…" Kakashi said coolly. "Well, well Kakashi? You seem to be demoted to babysitting duty. How quaint. Now if you will please give me the old man I'll be on my way and leave the girl alive." He said. "Girl…" Kakashi asked Zabuzza but the man had disappeared. Kakashi looked to find that Hinata had disappeared.

"As I said, give me the bridge builder and I'll let the Hyuga live." The demon of the Mist held his blade to the Hyuga's throat, his arm tight against her rib cage. No one had seen him move, nor had she felt herself get caught. "Don't move any closer Kakashi or I'll slit her throat. Your know, I know that he is watching out for the ninja of Konoha, this one especially. Why don't you come out already demon? I know you can here me!" Kakashi looked at him like he was crazy but one fox knew he was talking about.

'What am I supposed to do?' the young fox thought. Then an idea hit him. 'Ok, I hope this works…' the hanyo made a clone of himself and then jumped into the bushes with no one the wiser.

"Come out Demon!" The man yelled. Hinata just hung there her mind racing. 'I could hit him with one of my attacks….' 'NO! I haven't perfected it yet…I'd kill him…' 'I….I….I can't do that again….' She thought. The girls team watched her, waiting. "Come out!!!" the Demon of the Mist yelled. "I'm right here Zabuzza…."

I am so evil… I couldn't help myself. I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. High school is keeping me sooo busy. I will try to update more often but I can't guarantee anything, but I will try my hardest.


End file.
